Case 1: Odd Della Robbia
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: Aelita has a secret alter ego, and Odd's her first victim


**SUMMARY: Aelita has a secret alter ego that's job is to make sure everyone's joy in some way. Ulrich Stern had chosen her first victim to "torture"**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own the name of Aelita's secret organization.**

Case 1: ODR (Odd Della Robbia)

The office of Aelita's dorm was in it's usual state: papers littered the floor, empty root beer bottles lay on their sides among the desk, most file cabinets were crammed with files, and the yellow wallpaper was peeling off. On the front door's back was a poster of a pink-haired girl by the name of Aelita Stones with the words "Professional Tickler Association: I'll leave NO ONE untickled" in pink letters underneath.

The girl, Aelita lay sleeping in the bed of her dorm room, with her bed littered in papers on the floor in front of her desk. She didn't awoke until her cell phone began to ring.

"this is Aelita Stones, the P.T., where no one is safe from me, what would you like me to do today?" Aelita asked professionally, but she was too tired to smile. "…Odd Della Robbia? Okay, you want a photo or film of the tickling?" Aelita managed to say before yawning. "Alright, twelve bucks and a additional twelve for tickling him in the forest sector of Lyoko… I'll be ready for him on Lyoko right now." Aelita said and see put her pink clothing one. (her season 4 clothes) and got two feathers and a small sphere and went straight towards the factory.

Ulrich Stern took Aelita's victim to the factory were no one wasn't present. "I'll start up the procedure so you can…um…practice and… protect a tower…" Ulrich studdered and gave a crazed grin. Odd was dumbfounded the entire time. Wondering why Ulrich, his roommate, and best friend was acting well…odd towards him since his last call (Aelita was Ulrich's last call though Odd doesn't know this). Odd just looked at Ulrich, like he had ate a blowfish that exploded in his throat making him grin like that. Finally Odd dismissed Ulrich's… odd… behavior and went down towards the scanners. Like Jermmie crash coursed him, Ulrich preformed the procedure and successfully virtualized Odd to the forest sector. Odd was in his new Lyoko form. He states in his mind how he misses his original look every so often but he always shrugs those thoughts off.

As Odd sat down feline-like, Aelita hid behind a tree. She had her sphere in hand and then it floated above her. "Cam-r," Aelita called. "I want you to film all of the tickling of the kitty cat over there." Aelita pointed over at Odd, who was doing something rather… odd… he was scratching himself….. With his foot. Aelita had a shocked/confused looked to the feline boy before turning back to Cam-r. "understand?" Aelita said. Cam-r beeped obediently. "There's a good boy."

Odd was walking around on all fours doing things at random, a few laser arrows here, scratch right here.. with the foot, whine about why Ulrich made him come to Lyoko in the first place. Then Aelita finally revealed herself to the half feline boy. "Hello Odd." she said like she never watched him all this time. "Oh, hello Aelita. You surprised me. Do you have any idea why we are here and there's no X.A.N.A. attack?" Odd asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. That's when Aelita blushed. "Well Odd, Ulrich want me to play a little game with you." She walked closer to the blond. "It'll make you laugh, loudly." Aelita's eyes were now staring straight into Odd's. he felt his danger senses working but before he could ask Aelita what it was, she tackled him. "Aha!" she cried. Odd turned bright red in the face. "A-Aelita? What are you doing?" Odd asked surprised that the small girl had him pinned tight on the forest sector's ground.

"I'm just curious about a tiny little thing." Aelita said and she started tickling the feline behind his neck. He broke out in high-pitched laughter. "NO AELITA! NOT THE NECK!" Odd cried through laughter. Aelita smiled. "Aww, the kitty cat's ticklish. Aww who's a good boy?" Aelita taunted. Cam-r was happily filming this playful game the entire time.

It seemed that approximately four hours had passed since this "game" had started. Aelita tickled Odd all over. And Odd was on his back laughing his final haha's when, finally, Aelita stopped. "Oh this was to cute." Aelita sighed. Odd was breathing hard. Air wheezed in and out his nose. "Aelita," Odd begun. "that, was… the most… fun I ever had…" Odd managed to say while he stood up. "That's why I said it was a game." Aelita smiled. Odd sat down and took a feline- like sitting position.

"….So Ulrich wanted you to do what you did to me just now…" Odd said while still in a feline sitting position. "Well, I deserved that because I broke his iphone4s… his eleventh iphone4s." Odd admitted. Aelita kneeled down to the cat warrior's height and gave a 'I know you're sorry for what you did wrong' hug. This made the feline blond to blush, and even more surprising, he purred. "I'm purring and…" before Odd could finish, Aelita kissed him full on the mouth.

Back in the computer lab, Ulrich was asleep and didn't notice Odd and Aelita's calls for him to bring them in. He and a volume six comic about Sonic the Hedgehog covering his face and snoring quite loud. "ULRICH!" Odd and Aelita said once more.


End file.
